


Already in Love

by FlorBexter



Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of you
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: But Lin Xun never did what Jun Cheng wanted him to do, so he wasn’t really surprised when he leaned his head back and poked him in the ribs.“What did your dad want from you?”
Relationships: Lin Xun/Yuan Jun Cheng
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	Already in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet inspired by the idea that Jun Cheng and Lin Xun met before Papa Yuan found out about Lin Xun. Mostly an excuse to write a little bit of fluff about them ^.^

**Already in love**

* * *

Jun Cheng made a face at the take-out container on the round kitchen table and put his suit jacket over a chair. It was dark in the little house and he could turn on the lights, but he was sure Lin Xun would wake up and he needed his sleep with the mid-term exams approaching in two weeks. He was able to navigate through the house in the dark and when he entered the bedroom, he saw the shape of Lin Xun’s body under the blanket. It soothed the anxiety in his chest a little bit and quickly and as silently as he was able, he changed into his pyjamas. Lin Xun always scoffed when he saw him in them, not able to understand how someone wouldn’t just sleep in a shirt and boxer shorts.

“Why are you so slow?”, a sleepy voice said from the bed and Jun Cheng slipped under the covers and against the warm body of his boyfriend.

“Hi,” he said and was greeted with an enthusiastic hug.

“What took you so long?”, Lin Xun complained against his throat, his body warm and pliant and already on its way to crawl over Jun Cheng. It was comforting to feel that familiar weight against his own and for a moment Jun Cheng just breathed in.

“My father wanted to meet us,” he said and felt how Lin Xun got already heavier and how his breathing evened out. Good, he thought. He really wanted to delay the conversation they needed to have.

“What did your dad want from you?”, Lin Xun asked in the sensitive skin of his neck and Jun Cheng patted him on the back hoping it had been an unconscious question and that Lin Xun would fall asleep.

But Lin Xun never did what Jun Cheng wanted him to do, so he wasn’t really surprised when he leaned his head back and poked him in the ribs.

“What did your dad want from you?”

Jun Cheng knew he couldn’t dismiss the question and say: “Nothing important,” because it was something important and it did affect Lin Xun. He wished they would have had more time instead of him getting dragged into his father’s office the moment he touched Taiwan ground. They hadn’t seen each other for one week and Jun Cheng had had different plans but trust his father to destroy them.

“Hey,” Lin Xun said and poked him again. It was dark in the bedroom, but Jun Cheng was able to imagine the pout on his face.

He took a deep breath and then said: “My father found out about your mum.”

Silence next to him, then Lin Xun sat up and turned on the nightstand lamp. The soft light illuminated his sleep tousled hair and he squinted at Jun Cheng against the sudden brightness.

“What?”

Jun Cheng sat up as well and leaned back against the headboard.

“He called us into his office to tell us about the woman who was the love of his life and that she had refused to marry him, and he had found out that she had died.”

“And?”

“And that she has a son, and that this son is most likely his.”

Lin Xun stared at him for a moment and Jun Cheng knew that he worked through the grief which always surged through him whenever his mum was mentioned, and Jun Cheng put his hand on his tight to comfort him. He had no idea how to comfort someone, really, but he liked it when Lin Xun touched him so maybe he was on the right track.

“Did you tell him that you know me and that I’m most definitely not his son?”

“There was too much going on, to be honest. My brothers were a bit outraged at the thought of a fourth son.”

Lin Xun frowned at him. “What? Xiao Ping knows me; how can he be upset about this?”

Jun Cheng waved with his hand to indicate the overall messiness that had been going on in his father’s office. “They concentrated more on the fact that our father had maybe cheated on their mums then come to the conclusion that he was talking about you.”

Lin Xun huffed, then turned around to rummage in the nightstand.

“I can’t believe I have to go through this again,” he said and then held an old photo against his face. “I’m literally the spitting image of my dad!”

“I know,” Jun Cheng said but jerked away when Lin Xun bored his fingers in his side again.

“You do? You really do? Because I remember a certain someone saying, _‘pictures can be photoshopped’_!”

Jun Cheng wriggled away and had to smile about his own past stubbornness.

“I’m believing you now, doesn’t that count?”

Lin Xun huffed. “After I did a DNA test. Oh no, don’t tell me I have to do one again?”

Lin Xun fell against him and Jun Cheng took the picture out of his hands to place it on his nightstand carefully.

“I’m sorry,” he said against Lin Xun’s hair and hugged him tightly. “I’m afraid he won’t accept a test that was done seven months ago.”

“The one thing that makes me convinced that you all are Yuan’s next to DNA tests is the dumbass trait you all inherited.”

Jun Cheng opened his mouth but… “I can’t really argue against that.” He felt Lin Xun’s smile against his skin. Was this the happiness his mother had told him about when she, despite her illness, had felt finally free after her divorce of Lao Yuan? Was this why she had fought so hard for her _freedom to love_?

The truth was… he didn’t want to share Lin Xun. The moment his father found him he would try to bring him into his fold, no matter the outcome of the DNA test. He would try to share his memories of Cui Ying not caring how much that would hurt or if Lin Xun even wanted that kind of closeness. He didn’t know the Cui Ying Jun Cheng’s father knew, right? Did he want to meet her?

His phone vibrated on the nightstand and he looked at the text of Jun Ping.

“He caught on.”

“I bet Yue Rong was the one figuring it out,” Lin Xun said, and Jun Cheng felt even more warmth spreading through his chest. The people he cared about already knew each other, his little brother already knew about Lin Xun and the truth between them. He could trust them.

“It’s your decision,” he said and wrapped them both up in the blanket. “Whatever you want to do, it’s your decision.”

Lin Xun kissed his jawline. Quick and utterly sweet.

“I want to sleep now; we can talk about everything else tomorrow.”

“Are you going to force me to eat breakfast from one of your famous street stands, again?”

“You bet I will.”

+~end~+

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
